User blog:Madi60517/Liv and Maddie-My Review
Sorry in advance if I say Madi instead of Maddie. It took me way too long to watch this. I was away for the weekend so I missed it Friday and couldn't watch it Saturday or Sunday. On Monday I didn't watch it and Tuesday and Wednesday I was busy. So this cool Thursday morning, I watched it. And here is my review. I knew from the promos that Maddie was going to be my favorite, and she is still. I thought the opening was kind of weird, and I also thought it was sweet, though, maybe too sweet, that she was so excited about Liv coming home. Then I found out they were best friends, as well as twins, so it's fine. Also, Liv was gone for 4 years? How did Maddie last? She left at 11? What confuses me is it was a high school show so how was she on it when she was 11? Anyway, the first thing I saw that I didn't like was the confessionals. I found it slightly annoying. I mean, I just want the show to go on and not be interrupted by a character pointlessly saying something. No, make that the second. To be honest, I hate the episode names. ____-a-Rooney. I get that their last name is Rooney, but I hate the sound of it. Back on track: When Liv came in, "You stole my face!" "I had it first!" For some reason, I didn't really like the joke. Not sure why. The next thing I remember that interested me is Liv and Maddie's room. I really like it, the design was cool, and each bed fit their owners style. Liv's poster thing was creative, and Maddie has earned lotsssss of ribbons. The next thing, bro-cave? That's not what it's called. It's a man-cave. Also, the parents would notice eventually, it's not like they ONLY focused on Liv and Maddie. The boys overreacted. I don't know how their dad didn't notice the fridge. It was weird. One of my favorite parts was when Diggy was introduced. I like how Maddie panicked and got all crazy. I also liked the lockers and thought it had a cool setup. I just really liked it for some reason. It was weird seeing Liv as Maddie and how Liv said "What?" because she didn't do it right. But I thought it was sad when Liv said she would leave, then was cheered up by the parent confessional. It was the only good confessional, in my opinion. It was predictable, though: of COURSE Liv wasn't moving away. It's the first episode. Also, I was bugged by the part about winning. It confused me. "But I win, right?" What? I wish Maddie hadn't worn a dress because I was curious about what she would wear and it would inspire me. The dress did look good on her, though. I knew she was changing when she left, but I thought she was changing completely. I thought she should have worn blue Converse as apposed to black because of the dress color. Overall, I give Liv and Maddie a 7.5 out of 10 and I will definitely be watching it this fall. Category:Blog posts